Vriska Serket (Exaggerated)
|-|Base= |-|God-Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= Summary God amongst Trolls, Trolls of Trolls, trolling every day, every hour, every minute, and every planck instant to ragequit countless num8ers of trolls every like, yeah. Vriska does not care for Tiers, for she 8reaks them like Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks un8reaka8le 8locks on a daily 8asis, and if you ever need her, she'll 8e waiting at the place where she just made Trash Tier Chara ragequit Joke 8attles Wiki for Good. Powers and A8ilities Tier: Vriska Finds The Concept of Tiers Useless Gar8age | Irrelevantly, Transcendentally A8ove Her 8ase | Can This Concept Get Any More Inapplica8le To Her? Of Course It Can! (Insert as many +'s as conceiva8ly and inconceiva8le possi8le here) Name: Vriska Serket, God Tier Troll of Trolls (Trolls Trolls so hard that they fucking ragequit the Trolling 8usiness) Origin: Homestuck, The Greatest Masterpiece and We8 Comic of We8 Comics to have ever 8een made. Ever. Gender: Female, 8ut technically 8eyond the concept of 8eyond the (Insert 8eyond the concept of spam) genders Age: Do you really need to know? Classification: Unstoppa8le, Trolling, Salt Inducing, Fighting 8adass. God Tier at that. No, 8eyond that even! Powers and A8ilities: Whatever She Wants and More! Attack Potency: Is this a joke? Vriska doesn't need such a meager concept (Decapitated Trash Tier Chara casually, matched a SERIOUS STRIKE from Mythic Saitama, 8oth Sans and Frisk acknowledged her as their equal) | Wow, jeez. I made even the concept of attack potency ragequit hard (Vriska is 8eyond the concept of 8eyond the concept of (Insert spam here) attack potency, royally stomped the entire Trio of Terror) | Even stronger than YOU (She's Stronger than You, matched MEMESOON!) Speed: 2Fast4u (Speed8litzed Trash Tier Chara so many times that if I were to descri8e it would take aleph-omega years until I finished descri8ing it, and is also 8eyond all speed, and 8eyond all 8eyond all speed, and 8eyond that, and 8eyond that even. She can 8ypass any speed itself to run faster than whoever she is facing) | Way 2faster4u (The Trio of Terror is completely motionless to her, so she had no pro8lem speed8litzing the fuck out of them like no tomorrow) | Even more 2fasterest4u Lifting Strength: Vriska finds this concept so pointless, she takes it and makes it part of her daily workout, which involves lifting Lifting Strength itself. Not just every day, 8ut every yoctosecond, every planck instant, and not just one Lifting Strength. ALL LIFTING STRENGTH! ALL OF IT! STRONK! Striking Strength: Stronk (Always stronger than her opponent, and will always one shot them. If they survive for some reason (WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN!) they will fucking ragequit so fucking hard that it crashes the opponent's desktop, computer, and laptop, and every electronic all at once) | Stronk+ (Can one shot infinite clones of herself) | Massively Stronger Than Stronk+++++++++++++++ (YOU 8ROKE THE PLUS'!) Dura8ility: Completely Indestructi8le+++++++++ (Considers all of Trash Tier Chara's attacks to 8e mere noise. She cannot die at all, like literally. The concept of death and destruction only applies to people far 8elow her level. Get on her level, m8) | Even More Harder To Kill and Destroy (Cannot die ever, anyone who tries to kill her will ragequit, even if their 8eyond the concept of (8eyond the concept of spam here insert sampletext) 8eing enraged, laughed at the power of the Trio of Terror's attacks) | Cannot 8e killed or destroyed ever ever ever (If you do so much as perform an action even 8efore the Vs. Thread is made of you against her you ragequit!) Stamina: Truly Limitless+++++, will always outlast any 8attle and her stamina is enough to last through any 8attle and enough for the Post-8attle Coffee 8reak. Range: Everywhere++++++ (She can reach everywhere, a8solute access seems weak to her) Standard Equipment: Whatever she needs. As long as it kills you as fast as possi8le and impossi8le. Intelligence: So Smart that she made an equation that confounds even Massively Smarter than Omniscients+++++ | Even smarter than that. She is so smart she outsmarts infinite clones of herself of "Are you Smarter than a Vriska?" while eating an apple. | Even smarter than that even 8eyond that 8eyond that 8eyond that 8eyond (Moar) Weaknesses: How dare you question her strength! Nota8le Attacks/Techniques: *'Salt Manipulation:' No, not just sea salt, not even ta8le salt. Vriska can manipulate ANY sort of Salt, even in places where there is no salt. 8asically, if you get salty, even if you are not salty at all in the first place (She can make you salty even if your 8eyond the concept of 8eyond (spam here) 8eing salty), you'll ragequit the very moment the fight is made. She is also capa8le of using any other technique / attack / power / a8ility that exists, does not exists, has yet to exists, should exist, could exist, and their analogues at all levels, all with grains of salt. This Salt is enough to instantly defeat any opponent even 8efore the Vs. Thread was even made, no matter the defenses or hax the opponent has. Don't let Salt fool you, she is strong enough to completely fuck up the entire Trio and decapitate Trash Tier Chara with just one salt slap. Key: 8ase | God-Tier | Ancestral Awakening Others Nota8le Victories: John Eg8ert (Her Hus8ando) Lord English (Do I need to explain?) You (Yes. That's right, YOU.) Real Life Fiction Sans (Exaggerated) (While she needed to power up her salt was too much for even Sans' Ego) Joke 8attles Wiki (Made everyone salty with her entrance) Homestuck (Yea that's right, she transcended fiction to solo her own verse) Nota8le Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:Incomprehensible Category:Completely Unfair Category:Completely Fair Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Beyond 0 Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier ??? Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Anime Category:Badasses Category:Badass Category:Unstoppable Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Everlasting's Profiles Category:Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax? Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Salt Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Salesmen Category:Trolls Category:Stronk Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Superman Destroyer Category:Characters Category:Unstopppa8le